Usuario discusión:Alux
Nueva discusión y otra cosa... Hola. He visto que tu discusión es muy larga por lo cual la he archivado. Si puedes, ¿podrías hacer una quimera de Emonga y Mijumaru...? si no puedes con Emonga, hazlo con Rankurusu. Gracias. LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 14:41 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Poké Quimera Hola me podrias hacer una quimera de Mijumaru y Togepi? Muchas Gracias PokéGuiador PD: Te lo voy sa preguntar por ultima vez, quieres que te ayude con el remake de pokémon amarillo porque si no quieres no me voy a enfadar. Adios Poke quimera Emm...ola. Queria saber si me podrias hacer una quimera de Houndoom y Phanphy, sabes, estoy Considerando entrar a esta Wikia, si kieres te puedo mostrar algunas de mis creaciones, por lo general solo hago quimeras, bueno, me avisas. Chao 16:56 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok Si kieres dame tu msn y ahi te muestro las imagenes, no son tan buenas como las muchas de aki, pero creo ke soy algo bueno x3 17:31 23 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: si podemos ser amigos :3 em em , me preguntaba si me podías dar una pokéquimera entre absol y rankurusu ... Quizas te ayudo con RAZE pero todavia no se me da muy bien hacer sprites y cosas así, asi que tu dime que puedo hacer y lo intentare. PokéGuiador Adopcion Me gustaria que me hagas una quiemera que sea la combinacion entre Lucario y deoxis, te lo pido porfavor. Eso es todo, espero que puedas hacerlo. Firma: Naxo pasa y dejame un mensaje Poké Quimera 2 Hola Alux siento molestarte podrias hacerme una quimera de zorua y riolu? a tambien dime en que puedo ayudar en Rubi Aura y Zafiro Espiritu a ver si puedo. PokéGuiador Hola Alux Hola te quería preguntar si no era mucha molestia si me podias ahcer una quimera de Shaymin volador y Bulbasaur :D si es muy dificil dime que elijo otro, entre a la wiki hace poko y me parece que esta muy buena y vi que haces quimeras y me gustaron las creaciones :D Yo hice algunas pero creo que quedaron feas xD talvez despues las suba xP [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 17:27 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Pokekimera Etto.. me harias una pokequimera entre Mightyena y Suicune?????????``La luna y el sol son diferentes,la luz y la oscuridad,no tanto...´´ 20:30 25 ago 2010 (UTC) POKEQUIERA ME podrias hacer un poke quimer de gallade y mismagius? Gracias Gracias por el Fakemon :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 16:45 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Ola Alux Oie, se ve ke en verdad eres bueno, asi ke intentare ponerte un Reto, si logras superarlo, ademas de ganarte mis respetos..emm...noc, primero haz el reto y luego te digo ke hare xP El reto es: Una Quimera de Typhlosion y Dragonair, con base en Typhlosion >83 No te preocupes si no lo puedes hacer, te di un reto Dificil >83, 19:54 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Devamp Hola Alux me podrias hacer el devamp de las pokéquimeras que me hiciste Archivo:Zoriol.pngyArchivo:Mijugepi.png. Muchas Gracias Usuario:PokéGuiador RE: Reto Nada mal Alux, nada mal....pero me tomara un tiempo decidir si has superado el reto o no, asi ke mejor sigue creando Quimeras o lo que quieras crear... Ya te has pasado por mi usuario ??? Como veras yo tmb hago quimeras, y me gustaria ke me dieras una critica o algo por el estilo. 15:04 27 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Tmb me gustaria ke me pusieras un reto a mi, como si me probara a mi mismo ke tan bueno soy... Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Problema con el Reto ._. Te explicare porke no puedo usar todos los Sprites. Cuando copio un Sprite en Paint, este aparece con un Fondo Totalmente Negro, por lo ke debo hacer un Recolor reemplazando a ese negro (ke es el negro de paint) con Blanco, la mayoria de las veces no hay problema, pero aveces el sprite tiene el mismo negro como borde o dentro del sprite, arruinando el Sprite y haciendolo Inutil. Si a ti te ha pasado esto y sabes como remediarlo, te pido ke por favor me ayudes a encontrar la solucion .-. 15:36 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Jeje... Tenias razon con lo de guardar la imagen ^.^U Gracias, ahora no me sentire limitado por eso, lamentablemente, no encunetro algun Spitre de reshiram util, la mayoria no estan bien definidos y tienen pizeles de diferentes tonalidades de blanco al rededor y al interior del sprite, lo siento, pero puedes pedirme cualkier otra ^^U 15:46 27 ago 2010 (UTC) CAA he visto que tienes una novedad en tu centro de adopcion, me podrias hacer uno de esas cosas con watissonArchivo:Watisson sprite.png----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 16:21 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Lo siento u.u Mira pues ke lo eh intentado, pero es un trabajo muy dificil para mi, no me compararia con tu trabajo, y si ke me la has puesto dificil, pero vamos, ke si te mando a hacer una quimera de Caterpie y Arceus ke me diriras? xDD 16:22 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Porfi Alux, te podria pedir un favor, me dejas el mapa de Hoenn para imprimirlo es importante si no lee mi blog. PokéGuiador Vale Vale pero pongo en my blog que ya no hace falta el de hoenn por que ya lo has echo tu ok?? PokéGuiador ... Eres Fuckin Genial, acaso ay una combinacion ke no puedas hacer? TT^TT PD: Incisto en sabner si ay algun lugar en el ke pueda chatear contigo .3. 17:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) thank you que guay, muchas gracias, nose como lo haras pero que muy retro, y gracias por el regalo----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 20:28 27 ago 2010 (UTC) quimera Hola =) me puedes hacer un marshtomp-phanpy? Gracias de antemano Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:20 27 ago 2010 (UTC) qmr me haces una quimera de ralts y riolu, por favor, saves como ponee diiferentes links en tu firma, si lo sabes me lo puedes decir porfavor.----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 22:52 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿podrias... ...hacer un devamp de juby?: Archivo:Juby Sprite.png --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 23:00 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Puedo? puedo hacer que me pidan quimeras en mi centro de adopción? esque vi esa idea en tu centro de adopcion y me gusto mucho, y como no quiero robar ideas ni hacer nada ilegal, te queria pedir permiso para hacerlo. Si respondes que no, lo entenderé. Responde pronto. Firma: Naxo Una Cosa '''Sobre Lo De Adopcion De Pokemon...' Lo De Pokemon Qe Creas. Podrias Crearme Una Fusion De Froslass Y Roserade? ~Gracias Pronto Me Unire A Esta Wiki-... Santy The Best 97!! 07:06 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Alux me podrias hacer una quimera de Zekrom y Zapdos y un devamp de Archivo:PoballSprite.png, gracias. PokéGuiador Gracias Gracias Alux, te ha quedado espectacular, quieres ser mi amigo??? PokéGuiador No te Preocupes No te preocupes no pasa nada, t epongo a tsutaaja de icon?? Pokéguiador Gracias Por Roslass! El Titulo Lo Dice Todo! ' 'Archivo:Roslass.png♥ Santy The Best 97!! 09:41 29 ago 2010 (UTC) hola quires ser mi amigopokepablo 12:28 30 ago 2010 (UTC) HHola Hola quiero preguntare si qerias ser mi maigo y qien te hizo los logos de cian y magentaGallademaster 14:16 30 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster hola quieres ser mi amigo?Gallademaster 13:44 3 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola alux me encanta como haces mapas de ciudades Dime como las haces y quieres ser mi amigo???????????????? hola otra vez hola queria preguntarte como haces las ciudades esque parecen tn reales me explixas. tu amigaAlex pokémon 16:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro-que-puedes-usar-esa-tabla! El-titulo-lo-dice!!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 06:07 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Aporte al blog =D aquí tengo el sprite de espaldas de Miruhoggu, aquí lo tienes Archivo:Backsprite_de_Miruhoggu.png este es mi primer aporte a tu blog, pronto mas. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 17:11 21 sep 2010 (UTC) hola Tu eres el del centro de adopcion, no? Te dejo un reto: Magnemite-Empoleon. Ya me pasare por alli a ver si lo terminaste^^Little Yoshi 10:32 29 sep 2010 (UTC) creo Creo que una te pidi una quimera de riolu y ralts quisiera saber si la terminasteArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:27 29 sep 2010 (UTC) thank you gracias por la quimera me gsuto mucho, :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:59 29 sep 2010 (UTC) podrias hola podrias hacreme la quimera de un gallade y un kirikizan http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirikizanpor si no lo conoces. y otro si puedes de un kojondo http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Kojondo y un http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ononokusu_NB.png. Ultra gallade 02:07 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ota vez hola de nuevo quisiera que me podueras hacer otra quimera de un elekid y un cubone solo si puedes . Ultra gallade 16:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Porfavor Hola Alux me gustaria que me hicieras un espriter de Empoleon,Arceus,Staraptor, Heatran,Shaymin (forma cielo) i Darkrai GarciasArceus101 11:34 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 lo siento Lo siento no me aclare bien me rferia que los fusionases en uno a parte quieres ser mi amigo? Arceus101 12:21 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Quiero... hola me gustaria que me enviases el Snover Navideño Arceus101 12:27 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Hola Holaalux quiero Una quimera de meowth y de Gucirozuero Por favor y si quiereser mi amigoo!el maestro de los gallade 12:35 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me podrias hacer un spriter de empoleon i starapror lo otro dejalo pero si lo tienes echo da igual i tambien me gustaria adoptar un snover navideño i si quieres somos colegas dew!Arceus101 13:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 hola hola alux quie¿siera sber si puedes hacer una quimera de http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Warubiru_NB.pngy http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunbeaa si no puedes avisame solo quisiera que me lo hicieras por que yo no puedo.Ultra gallade 22:57 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Puedes Me puedes hacer una quimera de umbreon y shaymin celestial, me gustan muchos tus quimeras :), por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 19:16 4 oct 2010 (UTC) hola me pones un staraptor i un Arceus Arceus101 19:32 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 ayuda hola necesito ayuda con una quimera que yo no puedo hacer es de un Archivo:Agirudaa_NB.png de el ocupo la bufanda Archivo:Monozu_NB.png y Archivo:Pikachu_feliz.png.Ultra gallade 03:11 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, te importaria si usara por ejemplo la pagina de raduga como ayuda para editar las paginas de la pokedex que estoy haciendo Lance27 17:15 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok,sere tu amigo, ya te lo enseñare... ponme a Archivo:Garchomp_Pt_2.png te esta bien que te ponga a tsutajaa??? Lance27 16:01 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta: Como veras solo he usado las alas: Archivo:Irish.png Lance27 17:17 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hem... Hola Alux me podrias hacer un mapa de region? luego te lo paso!Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!!Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 16:41 29 oct 2010 (UTC) OK Ha costado pero al fin la tengo! gracias por las molestias!(no lo he podido hacer mas pequeño) *Lo azul son caminos maritimos *lo ultimo que conecta en los caminos maritimos son islas *lo verde rutas *lo rojo ciudades *lo azul(otra vez) pueblos *lo marron montañas *donde estan las islas todo su alrededor es agua *lo mas verde es un bosque (de que parte de españa eres yo de cataluña y tu?)Archivo:Ultima_copia_de_boceto_liver.jpg Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 19:09 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hi Hola alux, solo pasaba para saludar, como te ha ido? 20:10 29 oct 2010 (UTC) alux hola amigo, queria pedirte un favor puedes hacer un mapa de esta pero NO LO SUBAS EN UN NUEVA VERSION archivo:Region cereza.png ponle de nombre al archivo region cereza videojuegos o algo parecido de adelanto gracias y perdon por la molestia y aqui una cosa mas lo marron son montañas y lo blanco hielo. entre pueblo azul del sureste y la gran ciudad cerca del el ay un bosquea y la calle vitoria es un esa esqueina libre de noroeste bueno una vez mas GRACIAS!!!!!!!si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 12:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) ok encantada ago la ilustracion de ijafja las montañas son: bueno el monte mas grande es ese gigantesco pedazo marron del centro y va al cento y cubre casi todo el norte dejando solo espacio para ciudad congelada, al noreste y la calle victoria y la liga cereza, noroeste bueno eso es todo enseguida ago la ilustracion de ijafjasi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 15:48 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PD.: seme olvidaba la montaña de la isla de oeste en realidad es un volcan tu mapa bueno queira decirte que esta bastante dificil hare lo que puedo hoy (voy a la mitad) y lo terminare mañana (con suerte talvez hoy) si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 17:25 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por las molestias i me encanta tu mapa te ha quedado xulisimo! Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' ''Quieres algo?' ''Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar! Algo que te dejara con la boca abierta'Mira que bien pinto! Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 17:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) GRACUAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esta genial hoy sali casi tod el día no tuve mucho tiempor mañana termire tu mapa =D si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:27 30 oct 2010 (UTC) listo bueno me quedo tiempo y lo termne no me salio del todo bien pero espero que te guste archivo:Ijafja mapa.png si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:58 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmm No lo se Alux, no creo tener el tiempo, ademas de que ya hace unos meses que no hago quimeras, mi senido quimeristico esta apagado por ahora :P Oie me gustaria charlar contigo de otra forma ke no sea discucion, noc, facebook? msn? algo? chocolate? Tampoco te kiero raptar ._. 00:21 31 oct 2010 (UTC) siento molestarte el otro dia te pedi una cosa i haora otra deves estar harto de mi! bueno quiero hacerle un regalo de bienvenida a mi hermano megatyphlosion y se que le gusta typhlosion y oh-ho a si que me gustaria que hicieses una quimera si no puedes no inporta hi ha la hare yo muchas gracias Archivo:Arceus_mini.png'''Pokémon al poder! Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 09:34 31 oct 2010 (UTC) mmmmm bueno edita el mapa todo lo que quieras , tuyo n.n y podrias hacerme sI QUIERES este mapa es para otra wiki (no me voy dolo estoy en mas de una a la vez) bueno te lo recuerdo SI QUIERES!!!!! archivo:Region Wiki pcb.png te lo digo de antemano gRACIAS (si lo haces porqueNO ES OBLIGACION) y no lo hice yosi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 12:56 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola no quiero pedirte nada solo que te pases por Mi wiki que esta de momento muy mal hecha y pensaba que a ti como te gustan los sprites te gustaria entrar Archivo:Arceus_mini.pngPokémon al poder!'' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 16:55 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola , ¿el continente basado en Andalucía (Aluz) la hiciste tu? Ąλəɔяaɳ 14:46 6 nov 2010 (UTC) :Aaah... ok. Es que me gustaría tener la de América, pero... no tengo ni la menor idea de organizar bien eso, xP Ąλəɔяaɳ 20:58 6 nov 2010 (UTC) emm el mapa que te pedi antes, no necesitas hacerlo =D bueno ya pedi el lugar que ocupaba kebio para mi nueva region ponlo pronto porfa esque estoy tan feliz, siempre quize ser parte de aluza =DDDD si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:03 8 nov 2010 (UTC) no es ninguna molestia si tiene que empezar con que me gustaria pero mas Krindian n_nsi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 21:58 8 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: estoy haciendo un mapa, pero tengo un problema como ago cascadas emmmm alux, queria proponerte algo, ya que Krindian esta a la derecha de ijafja te parece si en la parte norte (mas exactamente en la parte nevada) ay un tunel, bajo la tierra que conecte las dos regiones, solo si quieressi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 22:14 8 nov 2010 (UTC) TERMINEEEE miralo el mapa de Krindian espero que te guste archivo:Mapa de Krindian.png a mi me encanta, y a ti??? si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 00:00 9 nov 2010 (UTC) aLUX: termine la pagina ayer en la noche pero ahora pika me la booro y no se como revertirlo ayuda! ya lo resolvi bueno, lei porque pika lo borro, y dice que el mapa siguira ciuendo el mismo, pero quiero cambiarlo no me gusta mucho me gusta mas el de krindian por revierte su edicion T.Tsi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 13:41 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Aunque... ...ya me fui de esta Wikia, Kebio se va conmigo, si quereis podeis borrar a Córdoba del Continente Aluza, pero no permitire plagios, aunque reviertas mil veces mis ediciones.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 20:13 9 nov 2010 (UTC) legendarios de krindian te los dejo (algunos, los que invente por ) los legendarios de krindian pa´que los pongas en la platilla legendarios de aluza a y ya tengo a mi trio de inicales los pondre en la seccion ''inicales de aluza '' bueno son trio: pader, parder, polarer, tiro de osos Darksar: legendarios que va en la categoria otros, poderosos Moonle: jefe del trio bueno son todos por ahora ponlos en la platilla, a y esas cuatro islas nuevas que pusiste en aluza son de mi region verdad porque las usare! si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 20:39 10 nov 2010 (UTC) alux..... puedo usar este sprite archivo:Scuice.png como base ???? si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 00:23 11 nov 2010 (UTC) buenoooo emmm eh comenzado el mapa anteayer y saque la base del mapa que esta en tu blog osea que mmm bueno las islas siguen en el primer orden ay problemaaa ???? =S pero si tengo que hacerlo en es nuevo orden no tengo porblem solo avisame si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 19:08 11 nov 2010 (UTC) alux.... TERMINEEEEEEEEEE archivo:Krindian.png ''-canto de angeles- ''XD si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 16:25 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Alux... 3 cosas... *quieres ser mi amigo? *puedes crear una plantilla pokedex para mis pokemon? es de la version prisma y neon * desde que cambie de usuario (juby3 a AutumPanda) perdi poder sobre mi region de aluza? o puedo seguir editando ahi? espero respuesta..gracias :) '~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]'~''' 16:56 20 nov 2010 (UTC) pregunta alux puedo usar el tipo cristal ???? Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 21:22 20 nov 2010 (UTC) termine =D aqui esta Crypli el fakemon de tipo kristal de mi dex, es tipo crystal/eléctrico, contraparte de minun y plusle que se consigue solo intercambiando a uno d elos dos con la esfera de crystal aqui esta archivo:Crypli.pngMandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 22:07 20 nov 2010 (UTC) las plantillas de la pokedex que usas en tus creaciones...y que hisiste unas para pika...que sale el nombre de la version y los datos de pokedex ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum]][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]~''' 16:25 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿hermanos? segun la famila de pokefanon somos hermanos solo queria decirte eso bye emanito =D--'''Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 18:03 21 nov 2010 (UTC) eh hecho unos pequeños cambios, no son muy grandes, en la plantilla de los inicales de aluza mira que te parece si no te gusta solo reviertelo Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 18:02 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Mi quimera Plisss me haces un quimera de Flygon y de Daikenki Ardoor y rabia!!! 11:11 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Alux Un apregunta ya que muchos se fueron de tu continente puedo pertenecer a algunas de esas regiones?el maestro de los gallade 12:54 28 nov 2010 (UTC) EN base a venezuela! Flykenki Me ha encantado!!!:D Por cierto me encantaria ser tu amigo :DArdoor y rabia!!! 15:33 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Te quiero ayudar Me gustaria ayudarte con pokemon rubi aura y zafiro espiritu mira mi remake de abedul y lo decides ok? thumb|Mi Abedul!! Ardoor y rabia!!! 16:05 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Alux Creo que es mejor una base de cadiz!el maestro de los gallade 20:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Vale Seamos amigos entonces! :D Por cieгrto, como pones los snivys en tu firma??--usuariasinregistrar(snivyfan:3) 16:33 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Mapas Oye como haces los Mapas de tus Regiones? Me podrias enseñar a hacerlos? Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 18:18 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Etto... Podrías mejorar el mapa de la región Starry???? aquí está el mapa:Archivo:Starry.png la montaña en el desierto al sur es un volcan... onegai ,ginzuishou!!!!!!!!Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 00:37 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Te ofrezco ayuda Mira tengo una concidencia contigo: tambien me gusta Snivy. Ademas, tengo muchas ideas para crear fakemon. No dibujo bien (por un problema de una operacion que tuve cuando niño, en que los medicos me mintieron), pero te propongo un trato: yo invento fakemons, te los presento y tu opinas. Si te gustan, entonces les creas un sprite. ¿Que dices?.FELIPEPOKE 19:53 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo te explico Veras, cuando pequeño tenia una operacion, y tenian que sacarme las anenoides, las amigdalas y hacerme puncion en los oidos. Solo me sacaron las amigdalas, y por eso me crecieron las anenoides, lo que hace que yo no sea bueno dibujando ni imaginando, pero invente fakemon. Mira, invente a las mascotas de las versiones: Cian: Jardini Archivo:Jardini.jpg Magenta: Florena Archivo:Florena.jpg ¿Y? ¿Que dices? si quieres preguntarme los datos de ambos pokemon ven aquí FELIPEPOKE 18:03 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre Jardini y Florena Jardini (Mascota de Edicion Cian): Archivo: Jardini.jpg Especie: Rosas del Tiempo Tipo: Archivo: Planta.gif Archivo: Tipo all.gif Habilidad: Rosa Tiempo Altura: 12 cm Peso: 0,1 Kg Grupo Huevo: Legendarios Género: Macho Color: Verde Etimologia: Su nombre viene de la palabra jardin y del inglés tiny (pequeño). Su nombre significaria ´´´Jardin pequeño``. Datos: Con sus tres rosas, hace que un ser vivo se convierta en bebé, niño o adulto. Siempre pelea con su contraparte e hermana: Florena. Florena (Mascota de Edicion Magenta): Archivo: Florena.jpg Especie: Bailarina de los Sentimientos Tipo: Archivo: Planta.gif Archivo: Psiquico.gif Habilidad: Rosas de los Sentimientos Altura:12 cm Peso: 0,1 Kg Grupo Huevo: Legendarios Género: Hembra Color Naranja Etimologia: Su nombre viene de la palabra flor y Lorena, una región francesa, ya que porta los colores de la bandera francesa. Datos: Con sus tres rosas puede manejar los sentimientos. Domina la ira, la tristeza y el amor. Siempre pelea con su contraparte y hermano Jardini. ¿Y?, ¿que te parecen mis fakemon? ¿los incliuras en la dex de Ijafja?FELIPEPOKE 19:56 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Amigos Hola,querrias ser mi amigo porfavor. -- Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif '''Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:11 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Amigos Que te Pongo? A mi ponme a Toxicroak 'Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 13:03 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Te felicitoo Te queria felicitar por esos sprites tan buenos como crocrist y sus evos ;D Bye¡Pikafan97 18:13 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola de nuevo!!! Ola me haces otra quimera: Esta de Swellow y Pigdeotto con las paletas de swellow pliss lo necesito para prne!!!!!!!!! Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 18:54 17 dic 2010 (UTC) hOLA Hola cambie de planes mi egion se lllama liryio Y ya tengo la base solo para que sepas!+el maestro de los gallade 14:44 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta la base asi lo llevo si quieres ayudarme no importa Archivo:Mapalyrip.png Notificaciones Hola¡ Perdon por molestarte de nuevo :P. Muchas Gracias por el Tutorial de las Regiones, espero ya pronto hacer el mio. Ahora me preguntaba si me podrias decir como hago Notificaciones? Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 21:12 20 dic 2010 (UTC) A esto..... Pues en Wikidex se llaman Anotaciones o Notificaciones, es lo que pusiste en este articulo Bulbolt, espero que hayas entendido, la verdad es que no se como explicarlo mejor :P Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 18:24 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Pagina Es para una Pagina Futura, cuando lo necesite yo te digo. Gracias y Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 20:14 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ hoola claro ke kiero ser tu amigoo ;) me alegra saber ke te gusta Ispenia :) Veras, tenia pensado crear el continente Peuroa, ke esta basado en europa, y porsupuestamente, lo kiero comartirr ;) lo guay seria hacer como un mapa alo grande de europa, al estilo pokémon (al igual ke tu iciste el de andalucia :p) y hacer cada pais ^^ --Qaaarlosx 12:42 23 dic 2010 (UTC)12:42 23 dic 2010 (UTC) No me importa Gracias por aceptar mis ideas, no me importa que no los hayas puesto en mascotas de la version, pero te quiero decir algo: Yo te dare todos los datos completos pronto. Nos vemosFELIPEPOKE 12:45 23 dic 2010 (UTC) claaro ke sii :D despues de todo tu eres un experto :p admiro tu trabajo, con la creacion de regiones y tus pokémon (son super xulos y realistaas ^^). Porcierto, he pensado ke francia podria llamarse " Cefrang " --Qaaarlosx 12:49 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ;) me convence mas el primero xd hey enseñamelo ya porfaaa ^^ --Qaaarlosx 15:53 23 dic 2010 (UTC) madre miaa O.O jeje tu eres pariente de picasso o algo xdd te salió estupendoo!! <3 ahora podriamos acer las sombras del agua, y hacer los mapas (conciudades, caminos, etc.) Un momeento!! Upss.. yo cuando dice el mapa de Ispenia no dibujé a portugal, que esta al ladoo --Qaaarlosx 16:18 23 dic 2010 (UTC) y por cierto.. xd ponme un wartortle en tu pagina de usuarioo pliss (eske el unown interrogante me da mal rollo xdd)--Qaaarlosx 16:26 23 dic 2010 (UTC) tengo una duda.. me la resolverias? mm.. veras, ya tengo creados los nombres de las ciudades y los pueblos de Ispenia, como podrás ver. pero como hago una imagen de la ciudad?--Qaaarlosx 17:06 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfa Porfavor me dejas usar tu tipo astral para el legendario de Woran, esque es el pokemon rey espacial y controla los planetas y eso.... Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 11:41 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Ideas Impacto Meteoro (podria ser exclusivo de Smeteo, Astroid y Hallet) Ingravited (No se pueden usar los ataques tipo tierra y vuelo) Giro cosmico Astro-colmillo (como colmillo veneno, colmillo fuego...) Agujero negro Energia cosmica (aumenta mucho el ataque) Velocidad Luz Abducion Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 11:51 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ya esta Ya e creado a Gigacozmos, ya lo se, esta horrible, bueno se me a olvidado decirte que tiene un ataque llamado Onda espacial, exclusivo de el, tipo astral Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 12:39 24 dic 2010 (UTC) hola quería preguntarte tres cosas 1- puedo usar el tipo cristal para mi nuevo fakemon archivo:Nostek AM.png la evolución de Sableye 2- Puedo uitilizar la plantilla de pokedex que usas en la ijafja dex 3- quieres er mi amigo [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... ']] 14:42 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Si ponlo profavor [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... '']] 15:10 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Nostek es tipo Fantasma/cristal para que lo pongas en tipo cristal secundario n_n [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... '']] 15:20 24 dic 2010 (UTC) navidad, navidad blanca navidad n_n por ser mi primer amigo hize esto archivo:Regalin para alux.png la imagen no tiene nada que ver con navidad (?) [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... '']] 23:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Aluza Hay sitio para mi en el Continente Aluza? Esque he creado un modo chullo de hacer fakemon y me he cansao de Woran y eso..... Si me azeptas mi region se llamara Zídca, una región basada en Cadiz. Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! No quieres uno? y el gran final 15:08 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Aceptas ahora? Ya tengo el mapa de Zídca: Archivo:Zidca.png Ahora, podra estar en Aluza? Have a happy Chrismas! 12:15 27 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Tambien tengo los pokemon en mi blog Al menos al menos me dejaras usar tu plantilla plis?? Have a happy Chrismas! 10:53 28 dic 2010 (UTC) catástrofe TOT el problema con mi region es grave, yo tengo windows 7, y por lo tanto mi paint es diferente y no hay esa brocha que sirve para hacerel borde de las regiones asi que porfa hazmela con estas bases *la base que sea de Reino Unido * que tenga una lago y varias islas *que tenga una zona polar y en ella ese parque de diverciones de nieve que hiciste *que una de las islas tenga remolinos alrededor *que tenga un disierto al sur (y que lo polar sea al norte) *una cadena montañosa a un costado *un faro *unos 15 ciudades y pueblo *zona safari, valle eólico, parque de diverciones etc... *unas dos cuevas *bueno esto todo perdón por no darte una base echa a mano es que no tengo escaner u.u, te dare tres huevos de regalo si lo haces tu elijes los fakemon --[[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 16:06 28 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: y que tenga un gran bosque porfavor Demasiado tarde... Lo siento ya he creado la pagina.... lo habia hecho por si acaso, pero no he puesto nada en aluza, nisiquiera lo he nombrado n la pagina mira: Zídca Have a happy Chrismas! 17:20 28 dic 2010 (UTC) !!! no es necesario que me hagas la region solo dame la base de Reino Unido porfavor igual te dra tres huevos por amistad solo dime cuales quieres n_n [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 20:32 29 dic 2010 (UTC) oye Alux amigo mio, quiero decirte que te puedop crear los artworks de tus personajes, para que asi su imagen se convierta en su sprite (los artworks seran como hizo los de Jardini y Florena) ¿Que dices? no me molestare si me dices no.FELIPEPOKE 00:38 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye Oye Alux, quiero que veas mi mensaje anterior y me lo respondas cuanto antes por favor. Ademas, quiero que me agregues a tus amigos pero quiero que me pongas a snivy por favor, ademas quiero decirte que he visto tu pokedex, y tiene 85 fakemon (contando a Smeteo, Astrioid, Halleyt y Grelien) por lo que te faltan 89 pokemon. Ademas quiero regalarte mi mascota creada por mi, Rototomb. Cuidalo muy bien, y ademas te dopy un huevo de Eevee. Nacera cuando tengas 3.450 ediciones. Ademas, evolucionara en 3.460 ediciones, pero no te dire a que.Archivo:Rototomb.pngArchivo:Huevo de Eevee.pngFELIPEPOKE 16:44 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Listo El artwork de Stumda. No me importa si no aceptas mis artworks. De todos modos, mas rato, o mañana te tengo una sorpresa.Archivo:Stumda Artwork.pngFELIPEPOKE 17:10 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Opinion Oye por si acaso, quiero que revises mi serie Viajes por Teselia. Como no tengo mucho tiempo, deje el resumen de algunos episodios, pero luego los editare. '''Por si acaso', algunos episodios estan basados en mi vida real y otros no.FELIPEPOKE 17:25 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Toma Estoy dando regalos de amigo a todos, y tu no vas ha ser una excepcion: lo llamo Sinander: Archivo:Sinander.png --Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 19:28 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Pedido Quiero crear un juego, pokemon edicion luna, sol y estrella. Quiero pedirte que me dejes poner algunos pokemon de ifajfa, habilidades y cosas asi. Tambien yo quiero que los dos (en realidad cinco) juegos quedan relacionados. Ademas quiero decirte que la región la hare yo, no quiero pedirte nada como eso.FELIPEPOKE 10:48 31 dic 2010 (UTC) No No me molesta. Solo usare a Jardini y Florena. FELIPEPOKE 12:36 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya nacio¡¡¡¡ Ahi esta tu Eevee Archivo:Eevee NB.png Oye, que te parecio el artwork de Stumda? no me enojo si dices que no. Por si acaso:he decidido que trabajare solo en la dex de Ijafja aportandote ideas, pero cuando esta este terminada, trabajare en la mia. Tus pokemon son tan grandiosos que los guarde en un Microsoft Word.FELIPEPOKE 13:03 31 dic 2010 (UTC) pregunta emm aluz como digo emmm como se hacen estas imagnes... digo cual es el boton para hacerlas archivo:TR1.png [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 14:23 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Mira una batalla Mira: Te tengo una sorpresa: aqui estra una batalla contra uno de tus fakemon, goamper. No he podio ponerle un fondo, pero la he hecho. Proximamente te tendre mas. Archivo:Batalla contra Goamper.pngFELIPEPOKE 23:12 1 ene 2011 (UTC) mira archivo:Alex VS Alux.png [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 02:15 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Avisa Alux, plis me avisas cuando tengas los cambios en aluza ok? Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 20:02 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Etto... Podría usar el tipo Cristal??Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 23:52 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Tipo Astral Tengo unas ideas para el tipo astral: Palkia pasa a ser tipo Dragon/Astral Un pokmoen ovni de tipo Astral Acero para tu Ijafja Dex Un nuevo ataque tipo astral llamado Astro-Ataque que es como desenrrollar y bola hielo y otro llamado astro-carga que te suba el ataque y el ataque especial Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 09:01 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Garcias Gracias aalux Ya tengo mi mapa de continente aluza el maestro de los gallade 14:15 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Me ayudas? Podrias incluir al Tipo Luz en ?? es que yo no se como.. Porcierto, tus nuevos fakemon son buenisimoss ^^ --Qaaarlosx 16:56 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Graaacias Pues eso, gracias por incluir al tipo luz jeje ^^ :) bff, tus nuevos fakemon Bum'ran y Mangrip son una pasada!! (L) pasate por Ispenia Dex y comenta aver que te parecen mis fakemon.. xd uun saluudo ;) --Qaaarlosx 21:31 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola =) Hola soy lance, me encanta tu Dex, Y me gustaria incluir el tipo Salvaje en tu Dex... Puedo, me harias un gran favor... Necesitas algo¿? 21:40 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Tengo una idea que te parece si creamos una pagina, donde pongamos todos aquellos fakemon de la wiki, basados en evoluciones o preevoluciones de pokemon autenticos? --Qaaarlosx 11:57 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Vale ^^ pero quien la crea? tu o yo?--Qaaarlosx 12:30 15 ene 2011 (UTC) mmmm que tal, ''Lista de pre/evoluciones de pokémon introducidos en la sexta generación ¿?--Qaaarlosx 12:38 15 ene 2011 (UTC) ;) perfecto, empiezala cuando quieras :D --Qaaarlosx 15:37 15 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿?.. Alux, ya has empezado la página que dijimos?--Qaaarlosx 08:25 16 ene 2011 (UTC) mm y porque no ponemos las escalas evolutivas? como estan ilustradas, causaran mas impacto a los que visiten la pagina.--Qaaarlosx 11:43 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ok a pues bueno --Qaaarlosx Hola :) he tenido la idea de crear un nuevo continente (basado en mi pais, México) con ayuda de varios usuarios (similar a Aluza), pero hace poco me di cuenta de que tu hiciste esto mismo mucho antes que yo tuviera la idea... así que te quería preguntar si estás de acuerdo en la creación de mi continente, pero si no te gusta mi idea, lo entenderé :) Q]]CHO!!' 19:58 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola¡! Puedes poner a Mercury-->Archivo:Mercury_GR.png, tipo Salvaje Volador, y Redegg-->Archivo:Redegg_GR.png, Tipo Salvaje, en el en el articulo: Tipo Salvaje Necesitas algo¿? 20:01 16 ene 2011 (UTC) No... Redegg no evoluciona a Mercury, Redegg evoluciona a ¿? Y despues evoluciona a Mercury, aun tengo que hacer el fakemon Necesitas algo¿? 20:51 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola, lo que pasa es que para los Pokémon del Mermaid Dex estoy usando una Plantilla, pero ahora (Con esta Nueva Apariencia de Wikia) la Plantilla no se ve, y crea un Monton de Links y Categorias como en Wikidex. Así que me preguntaba si podrias poner en mis Articulos (Dinoleaf, Dinoplant, Osofir, entre otros) la Plantilla que tu usas, no se si el Artwork quepa allí. Saludos y Gracias por todo, Perdón si te molesto mucho ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:14 21 ene 2011 (UTC) hola :) Claro que si ;) Pero te recomiendo, que cambies los colores de la tabla por los de tus videojuegos creados: magenta y cian estoy deseando ver tu pokedex completadaa :p :D --Qaaarlosx 12:26 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola... Emm quería pedirte un gran favor, como vi que eeres espectacular haciendo mapas quería pedirteque le pusieras rutas a mi región archivo:Wakiji (sin rutas).png * No le pongas rutas en las montañas y porfís por donde ay remolinos ponle rutas marítimas, y ponle cualquier detalle que quieras pofra, espero no molestarte ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 17:23 24 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: quieres ser mi amigo Aviso Advertencia:El usuario Vulkan va ha empezar su pokedex Zídca Dex, si tienes algo en contra, solo avisala a si que bye bye!! Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 18:09 24 ene 2011 (UTC) GRACIAS!!!! Me encanta!!! es genial muchas gracias alux!!! ¿¿Quieres ser mi amigo?? ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 19:02 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola amigo n3n Hoa quería saber si puedo usar el tipo astral, ya estoy haciendo un fakemons tipo astral, es mi inicial de planta será tipo planta/astral siquiuieres no?, bueno eseguida te paso el sprite. ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 19:29 27 ene 2011 (UTC) yap mira! archivo:Fileaf sprite.png << Es un pulpo espacial 8D, que tal me ha quedado? ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 20:05 27 ene 2011 (UTC) si porfa ponlo en la página creo que me salió muy gran D:, ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 22:30 27 ene 2011 (UTC) hola bueno, veras he creado un nuevo fakemon de mi Ispenia Dex, Ferreon, una evolucion de eevee de tipo acero. En su página, en el apartado de la escala evolutiva, he puesto la misma que la tuya (incluyendo a tus evos de eeve), y a ferreon. Si no te parece bien, es perfectamente conprensible, me lo dices y quito a Dammeon, Feeleon, y todos esos ;) --Qaaarlosx 14:50 28 ene 2011 (UTC) ok Vale, me parece una genial idea ;) --Qaaarlosx 19:20 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Me podrias decir La plantilla de tu dex (para saber como escribirla) por favor amigo.Archivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 11:59 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Me podrias decir como Es al tabla que esta en tu dex de Ijafja Dex, para hace rla mia por favor?. Mergci.Archivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 14:04 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola =D Podrias poner a Blazex--> Archivo:Blazex_GR.png en la pagina de tipo Salvaje, igual que todos es rojo (que gran variedad... -.- ) Es de tipo Fuego/Salvaje, gracias... Necesitas algo¿? 17:29 2 feb 2011 (UTC) me ayudarias? Verás alux, no te pediria esto si no me fuera necesario. Lo cierto es que he creado un nuevo fakemon, para la Ispenia dex, que se llama Starvel. Se trata de la preevolucion de lunatone y solrock, y en su escala evolutiva, obviamente los he de poner a ellos tambien. Lo que ocurre es que no me deja subir los sprites de solrock y lunatone, porke "no coinciden con su tipo MIME". Los podrias subir tu? me harias un gran favor --Qaaarlosx 18:10 3 feb 2011 (UTC) ya lo he solucionadoo No importa lo que te pedí antes, ya lo se ha solucionado ^^ por cierto, e creado una nueva eevevolucion, se llama Scorpeon y es de tipo veneno ;) --Qaaarlosx 20:17 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Alux! ¿Aqui en pokefanon, hay alguna plantilla de ciudades? Esque, yo he empezado a acer las paginas de las ciudades de Ispenia, y kiero saber si hay, para poder usarla. --Qaaarlosx 14:47 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Hooolaa alux, si era eso, muchisimas graaacias :)--Qaaarlosx 18:12 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Siempre ke necesites algo, no dudes en decirmelo eh? :p Unn saluudo Tachaaaaaaaaaan He creado un poster de tu dex, y ademas te tengo una penosa noticia. He estado contando y te faltan muchos pokemon para completarla ('73''' exactamente). Pero por ahora ten tu poster: 500px Nota: Los Signos de Interrogación son pokemon que aun no has inventado'. Archivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 19:27 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye No hay porque, para eso estan los amigos. Es que queria guardar tus pokemon y decidi dartelos. Ademas eres el mejor amigo que he tenido de España. (El resto son engreidos, sin contar a Qaarlosx).Archivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 21:45 7 feb 2011 (UTC) una pregunta podría usar el tipo cristal para los fakemon de mi dex?Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 22:08 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Preguntitas... -este... mi región puede ser parte de aluza? Este es el mapa -Podemos ser amigos? -Puedo usar la platilla de tu Dex para la mía Annie~¿Preguntas? 00:53 10 feb 2011 (UTC) un cambio?? Tu me dejas usar el tipo astral para comireArchivo:Comire.png e infastroArchivo:Infastro.png y yo te doy 5 nuevos ataques para tus tipos Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 12:21 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Puedo puedo partiipar en los premios gramis o algo asi ><'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 15:42 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Sabes por que lo pregunto... ...Porque veo que me has nominado en Premio Fakésprite, Premio Inicial y Premio Supremo y no me veo en Fakédex, teniendo tres nominaciones... Necesitas algo¿? 17:36 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Alux.. Te importaria decirme como puedo crear mi blog?, esque kiero rebelar unos legendarios de Ispenia Dex, pero con siluetas, como haceis tu o Lance27. Espero tu respuesta, un saludo--Qaaarlosx 22:44 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Hols Alux, puedo usar esa tabla que usas para las siluetas, esa roja, para mis pokémon? Gracias PkGuiador 11:18 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola, hola yo bebo cocacola Hola soy Ultimate Diamantino, querria pedirte que fueras mi amigo en esta wikia, si aceptas dimelo en un mensajeUltimate Diamantino 11:49 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿QUIERES SER MI AMIGO? HOLA SOYUsuario:Pokemon658﻿ y creo que el encabezado lo dice todo Feliz Cumpleaños!!!! Oye feliz cumpleaños, que la pases muy bien, y que te den muchos regalos y muchas bendiciones. Saludos!!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:42 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Los ataques Siento haber tardau, esque se me ocurrieron los movimientos pero vi que eran clavaus a los que ya tienes, asi que hice tambien algunos de tipo salvaje: Cristal Cristales rotos (Como trampa rocas o puas) Dureza Diamante (Aumenta 2 niveles la defensa normal y especial) Salvaje Desatafuria (Un turno se enfada y el siguiente da un golpe con toda su fuerza) Rabieta (Sube un nivel el ataque fisico cada turno) Golpe de gracia (Golpe fulminante) Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 18:24 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Alux, ayer deberias haver entregado los Premios Fammy's, y estoy desesperado para ver si he ganado... Habra mas premios no??? Necesitas algo¿? 19:48 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Puedo Puedo añadir mis pokes a la Lista de pre/evoluciones de Pokémon introducidos en Pokéfanon plis Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 15:39 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Alux.. Como puedo hacer la plantilla de legendarios de mi dex? :s ~'' [[Usuario:Qaaarlosx|''QaaaRlosx]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081201231813/es.pokemon/images/7/7a/Wartortle_icon.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Qaaarlosx|'¿Quieres algo? - No dudes en pedírmelo']] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090612183037/es.pokemon/images/1/1d/Agua_m%C3%ADstica.png [[Ispenia Dex|''Mira mis creaciones :)]] Quieres quieres ser Administrador???Yo te hare, estas muy capacitado ><'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 23:24 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hoy tienes que entregar los Premios Fammys y si no los entregas... Me ire a freir algunos Pidgeys con mi Charizard y puede que hasta un... Nidorina >:( Necesitas algo¿? 08:38 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Podrías... Podrías﻿ hacerme la pokequimera de infernape y metagross Hola No se si lo has visto pero ... En la discusión de tu Dex: Ijafja Dex, puse una petición y es que si puedo usar al tabla donde pones todos tus fakemons, quimeras, reecolores... De tu Dex, y de paso que si puedo usar de plantilla para hacer las paginas de mis fakemons tus paginas de fakemons, espero que no te moleste y que contestes rapido Necesitas algo¿? 08:34 1 mar 2011 (UTC) eeeemmmm ¿podría usar los tipos de la plantilla tipos elementales de fakémon?y quisiera poner mi tipo Archivo:Tipo_divino.gif Manty Mantadragon 20:50 1 mar 2011 (UTC) No entendí no entendí lo que me pusisite en mi discusión,y sí,te quedó muy bien el mejorado tipo Archivo:Tipo_Divino.gif Manty Mantadragon 16:30 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola =D Hola Alux, estaba mirando tu genial Dex y me pregunte: Por que no tienes una Saga, la Dex tampoco ocupa tanto tiempo para no poder hacer una saga... Y te pregunto: Por que no tienes ninguna Saga si tienes un genial personaje llamado David... Necesitas algo¿? 19:39 4 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ S Pues no se...la verdad es que estan muy feos...lo mejor sera que tu hagas un blog para someterlo a votacion. Por cierto, quieres unirte a mi Proyecto para adaptar a la wiki a la 5ta generacion? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:12 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Puedo puedo usar tu plantilla de Pokdex??Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:24 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Si lo Eres Si Eres Administrador, Acabe de comprobarlo y si lo eres. No te Preocupes ;D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:00 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola vi que te gusta Snivy y como te gusta de quería pedir que te inscribieras en mi saga LGA porfis, si no quieres no importa Abby~ 17:36 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Usted a ganado el/los siguinte/s trofeo/s en The Wiki Choice Awards edición 2011 archivo:Trofeo TWCA oro.png > Trofeo a la mejor PokeDex, por la Ijafja Dex. archivo:Trofeo TWCA oro.png > Trofeo al mejor spriter. Link=La navidad de los Pokémon♬Alex ~ Music life♬Link=Pokefanon el reality 23:17 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Mi Amigo FELIPEPOKE dijo que si querias agregar en tu juego una conexion con el suyo. Ademas, dijo que tu podias poner algunos de sus pokemon en tu jeugo y el pregunto si tu le dejarias de que en su juego se puedan capturar pokemon de tu dex.CubchooEmolga 22:36 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Me Podrias darme la tabla que usas en cada pokemon de tu dex?? quiero que las de la Cruzsur Dex salgan iguales a la tuyaCubchooEmolga 22:36 17 mar 2011 (UTC) veras... ....resulta que Vulkan99 participo en el Concurso de año nuevo y aunque no gano, obtuvo la posibilidad de ganar automaticamente en fakemon destacado, y ella eligio a tu fakemon Supervia. Felicitaciones!!!! Pero hay un problema, para ponerlo en la portada tiene que tener un artwork, si quieres puedes hacerlo tu o pedirselo a otro usuario. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:19 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye Alux... Ya se que estas muy ocupado: Pero te gustaria que participaras en mi reality, porfa... Es para el mejor spriter y quiero que participes, ya que ganaste The Wiki Choice Awards... Withney~ 04:34 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Pues... Tu pokémon sera Snivy, se pueden de la quinta generación pero con el mm ya hecho y ademas que este minimamente bien, aunque ya hay uno de Snivy y ya me esta bien, PD: No quiero ofenderte pero se notaba que seria Snivy (a mi tambien me encanta *0* Lo eleji como inicial) y PDD2: Suerte en el Pokereality Withney~ 19:56 18 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ aqui esta Archivo:Supervia_artwork.pngAqui esta, faltan luces para el amarillo y para el "azul cristal" ya que estos colores eran muy claros y no pude hallar otros mas claros. Avisame si lo vas a mejorar o si lo vas a dejar asi. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 01:49 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Por favor Me puedes hacer una quimera para el CAA ? Tiene que ser de Absol y de ... Espeon ? Jeje no se me ocurre otra cosa PD: Te admiro, quiero hacer Pokémons tan fantasticos como los tuyos. PD2: Mis favoritos de los pecados capitales son Ynvidia y Supervua ( Si es que asi se escriben ) Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 02:27 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Porfa Podrías cambiar el sprite de Archivo:Tipo_luz.png a Archivo:Tipo_luz.gif en la plantilla de nuevos tipos¿?(la verdad es que porfin me he animado a hacer el sprite al estilo de la 5a generación) --Qaaarlosx 11:57 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Hello Hola Alux, yo también soy fan de Snivy, por cierto te puedes apuntar a El Equipo Pokemon-XD / Inscripciones porfi please Ultimate Diamantino 17:06 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Me podrias Dar la tabla que aparece en el pokemon Gooth que inventaste?? mira que quiero hacer la ficha de Rosadareon.CubchooEmolga 18:46 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Pero Me podrias decir como usar esa plantilla y como escribirla?? mira que no se comoCubchooEmolga 21:23 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Dos Cosas *Hola, lo que pasa es que para los Pokémon del Mermaid Dex estoy usando una Plantilla, pero ahora (Con esta Nueva Apariencia de Wikia) la Plantilla no se ve, y crea un Monton de Links y Categorias como en Wikidex. Así que me preguntaba si podrias poner en mis Articulos (Dinoleaf, Dinoplant, Osofir, entre otros) la Plantilla que tu usas, no se si el Artwork quepa allí. *Podria usar tu Base de PokéDex, osea la Imagen que usas para Revelar a los Pokémon. Saludos, Gracias por todo, perdón si te Molesto Mucho, Saludos otra vez 15:18 21 mar 2011 (UTC)♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ Espera Copie la tabla, pero me sale en color blanco. Una vez le dijiste a FELIPEPOKE como se usba y se ponía, pero por favor, mandamela en estilo plantilla. Ademas, por si acaso recuerda que Jardini es tipo planta-psiquico y Florena psiquico-planta. Ademas, recuerda que cuando quieras hacer su articulo, preguntame sus datos y te los dare completos al 100%.CubchooEmolga 19:05 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Please Me puedes hacer una quimera de Herdier y Liepard ? Por favor :D Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 21:23 25 mar 2011 (UTC) :0 Ese Herliepard (Creoqueasisellama) es genial ! *-* una mezcla de mis Pokémons favoritos (Con Absol) :D gracias ! Si quieres me puedes pedir algo,como agradecimiento, solo pide :D (Que no sea muy complicado). Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 22:42 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Me podrias dar a Jardini y Florena ahora?? mira que con el colegio me conecto poco y ademas quiero hacer ya las portadas y una imagen de los juegos pokemon desierto bosque y glaciar.CubchooEmolga 22:43 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Dos Regalos en uno. Primero toma dos mascotas: Archivo: Jardini (Cruzsur).png Archivo: Florena (Cruzsur).png y un poster con tu dex: Archivo: Neo Poster Ijafja Dex.pngCubchooEmolga 20:56 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Hoooooooooooooooolaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ hola, soy carlossnivy. A me también me encanta snivy. XD quiero..... ser tu aprendiz, eres uno de mis idolos en la wiki y un gran colega...... me gustaria aprender todas tus tecnicas pokemoniles todo lo que haces para que tus creaciones sean fantasticas y maravillosas........... Si por alguna razon decides aceptar te ofrezco a cambio unas sombras mas para ufon: Archivo:Nuevo_ufon.png FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 10:20 2 abr 2011 (UTC) oye... Alux, ofendio mucho lo que me dijiste en el xat de fakemon. )= ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 20:12 3 abr 2011 (UTC) LO SIENTOO! ay, entonces no fuistee tu?? OMG, lo siiento '''muchisisisisimoo Alux, debii de haber averiguado antes que no eras túu. Esquee habian muchoss de FC ahii peliandose con Pokeale y contigo entonces "me empezaste a pelear" perdoon! de verdad no fuee mi intenciion molestarte. Paraa que sepas este es el link: http://xat.com/fakemon LO SIENTO MUCHO ALUX, ESPERO II ME PERDONES! --♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 21:49 3 abr 2011 (UTC) querria saber... de donde sacas la inspiracion, esque ultimamente ando, como dice mi profe de ingles con diarrea mental FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 11:15 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias colega por el nuvo sprite de el nuevo Kanto PD:Ma poodrias hacer una quimera de Infernape y Metagross te lo agradeceria mucho El Chico X Dime lo que quieras Gracias de nuevo Gracias por Metaape te regalo esta mascota unica para ti: Archivo:Flaareon_Azul.png El Chico X Dime lo que quieras Gracias Alux Garcias Alux. Sí acepto tu petición de ser tu amigo, porque eres un buen spriter y usuario. No voy a dudar en visitar la Ijafja Dex. Una última cosa, ya que quiero ser tu amigo... ¿Podrías hacerme una quimera de Zekrom y Reshiram? Espero no molestarte Archivo:Zekrom_NB.png Archivo:Reshiram_sprite.PNG Thanks :) Dark Luigi Gold Silver 14:20 7 abr 2011 (UTC)Zekrom + Omayka = Zeonmaykom Archivo:Zekrom.gif Zekrom 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oye Alux Tengo una "quimera" por si esta ese anonimo que me gustaria que agregaras al tipo Salvaje, es esta: Archivo:Angoise_Sprite.png (Se llama Angoise) y es tipo Roca/Salvaje. Es una quimera antigua... De paso podrias poner los movimientos "Cola Ira" (físico y en ingles "Angertail") y "Enfurecer" (otro y en ingles "Enrage"), atentamente: Archivo:Druddigon_icon.png Mira mi pagina, Mi discusión , Mi Dex Y no te olvides mi saga~ Archivo:Serperior_icon.png 15:22 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Ponle tipo bestia/salvaje thumb|leftEL titulo lo dice todo xD brandon1912 Quimeras Favoritas Hola, me podrias hacer una quimera entre Tropius y Blaziken PD:Si haces de tres tambien pon a Leafeon Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif '''Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 19:48 10 abr 2011 (UTC) amigos hola alux me gustaria que seamos amigos te regalo este fakemon se llama chinairArchivo:Chinair.PNG Hola Seamos amigos y enseñame cosas.brandon1912 Te pille bacalao¡ Jejeje... Se que usaste el dream world de Pidgeot (como base, me fije que hay algun cambio) para hacer el artwork de tu fakemon... ademas, no puedes usar bases, sabia que algun listillo lo haria, pero tu¿ No seras eliminado pero vuelvelo ha hacer, ok¿ Withney~ 20:24 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la quimera 'Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 15:21 14 abr 2011 (UTC) -¿Como pongo en hack mi fakemon con NoLZ.gba en pokemon rojofuego en ingles? Responde aqui Regalo Recuerdo que me habias dicho que podía elegir un Pokemon de Ijafja para adoptar .. ¿ Puede ser Nvidia ? Me encanta .. Y de paso .. Quiero que heches a volar tu imaginación . ¿Me puedes hacer una quimera de 10 Pokémon ? Concretamente de Absol,Liepard,Frosslas, Ampharos,Herdier,Glameow,Audino,Ferroseed,Espeon y Goolden ? Porfa, solo si quieres, es que no me imagino esa mezcla y quiero ver XD . Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 22:00 18 abr 2011 (UTC) ^^ Puedo ser tu amigo siempre fui un fan tuyo XD, me gustaria que me pusieses a Riolu ¿y tu?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngEl poder del aura verdeArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:39 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Porfavor Porfavor porfavor se mi amigo,nesecito que porfavor me enseñes a hacer quimeras pokemon porque las mias son feas TwT,y tambien porque quiero ser tu amigo. XD 187.177.116.225 17:59 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Digo que... Yo aburrido tu tomar:Archivo:Tepig_Avatar.pngLo siento pero el de Snivy no lo encuentro toma otro en compensacion:Archivo:N_Avatar.png El chico X Tipos Hola Alux! Me llamo Jennie y te queria hacer dos preguntas: #Puedo usar los tipos Salvaje, Cristal y Astral? #Quieres ser mi amigo? Si aceptas, a mi ponme un Togepi, dime dos que ponerte a ti... Adiós!! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif 20:38 24 abr 2011 (UTC) De momento no tengo ningun fakémon de ese tipo pero seguramente la ultima evo de Lestar sea de ese tipo. Por cierto me encanta tu dex y me gustaria que revelaras ya los pokémon :). No hace falta que respondas el mensaje... Adiós! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif 21:13 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Amistad Quisiera que tu y yo seamos amigos porque tus quimeras son guay,geniales,good,erstaunlich,مدهش,удивителен,惊人,놀라워,étonnant y καταπληκτικό(casi todo significa asombroso)."palkiratina" 00:10 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Podrias ver Quisiera que porfavor me dijeras si mis quimeras estan bien o no mas bien,quiero tu opinion. PD:Adopta uno si quieres "palkiratina" 14:57 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el nuevo sprite, mola mucho pero me gusta tener mis sprites, pero es tan genial... asi que he decidido que esa sera la forma expansiva de Gigacozmos ejeje FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 11:55 4 may 2011 (UTC) Podria Podria adoptar un Stormega? es que me encanta Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:37 15 may 2011 (UTC) Oye una preguntita Tienes pensado hacer caras MM de los pokemon de Ifjija Dex? Me gustaria que aparecieran en la segunda temporada de PD, transcurrira en las region Floresta (De Pokemon Ranger 1) y se me ocurrio que como los protas no atraparan pokemon alli podrian aparecer varios tuyos que dices? Responde Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:59 15 may 2011 (UTC) Grachetendo Gracias aunque aun queda para la 2ªTemporada, espero que veas la serie ya que sera la primera temp. en lanzar fakemon, de todos modos pondre uno en la 1ª para que sea un pokemon/fakemon adelantado lo he meditado y el escogido es Archivo:Nekirin.pngaparecera en PD 60 (faltan 5 numeros y una peli) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:47 16 may 2011 (UTC) Si te aburres (con tu dex no creo) Te propongo hacer una serie juntos, como te queda poco para terminar la dex podriamos hacer "Los Toneos Ijifja" LTI, asi seguirias en sierto sentido con tus fake Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:50 23 may 2011 (UTC) YA COMENTA Se termino la peli y como te dije aparece uno de tus fake leela y comenta Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:15 27 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias¡ Muchas gracias, se ven mejores asi. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 14:20 28 may 2011 (UTC) Venga porfa Comenta en la peli que quiero que veas a tu pokemon adelantado, PD: el titulo es PD 2: La Venganza de Darkrai Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:59 28 may 2011 (UTC) Oye Te quieres apuntar a las PokeOlimpiadas? Habra pruebas de hacer fakemon y quimeras Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:22 30 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Te puedes poner con Imke que no tiene nadie Pregunta Hola Alux tengo un pregunta nose como usar la plantilla que usas para tu blog ya que quiero hacer el mio y quisiera usar una plantilla asi espero que me respondas y podria asoptar un Wobsy? Ultra gallade 23:28 6 jun 2011 (UTC) ALux? HOla alux hace mucho tiempo que no vengo por aqui, por eso una pregunta, pe podrias hacer una quimera de Enubo y Typlosion? '''Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gifArchivo:Arceus_icon.gifArchivo:STARAPTOR_I.gifEl super entrenador '' Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:Heatran_icon.pngArchivo:SHAYMIN_I.gifArchivo:Darkrai_icon.gif 14:04 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Podrías... Hola Alux,no se si me conoces,pero soy frost red,¿Podrías Hacerme un Sprite de Este?: Archivo:Pokesho_Passionate.gif,eso es todo,Podrías usar el cabello de un entrenador Guay,y el cuerpo de rojo PD:Serias mi amigo? Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 18:38 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoooolaaaa :) Cuanto tiempo eh Alux :P, queria comentarte que he creado una nueva eevevolucion para mi dex, Petreon. (te lo digo porque ambos incluimos las eevevoluciones del otro en nuestras dex) Tambien te pido ayuda para colocar bien la tabla de su evolucion, ami no se me da muy bien TT. Saludooss --Firma de Qaaarlosx 22:07 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 y me gustaria de que fueses mi amigo me encantaria.Gracias.AdiósArceus1104 15:08 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Si no te importa te queria hacer 3 preguntas :) 1-Donde están las evoluciones y preevoluciones de pokemon de otras regiones en tu dex? 2-Como es que has quitado la biologia de todos tus fakemon? se van a quedar así? 3-esto mas bien no es una pregunta: no quiero ser pesado, pero aun no has puesto a petreon en la escala evolutiva de tus eevevoluciones. Aparte de todo esto, te queria decirte, que cada dia me gustan mas tus creaciones!! :D 09:27 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hoola Ok ;), ah y tambien te comento que (si te parece bien) yo tambien quito la biologia de mis pokemon, por la misma razón. No me malinterpretes, es que tu idea me ha parecido muy buena, si no quieres no pasa nada :) 10:37 25 jun 2011 (UTC) oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿queres ser mi amigo ? te pongo a snivy archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png lugiahydreigonarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:31 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Te gustaria aparecer en Poke Parodias del Terror, te puedo poner un Snivy Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:10 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya Has salido en poke parodias, en Viaje al Futuro, porfa comentalo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:27 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Adopcion fakemon (Me siento raro respecto a esto pórque es la primera vez que estoy de este lado) Quisiera porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor ¡PORFAVOR! adoptar a:un Swablood(si es posible brillante),un Iwanoddo,un Gemagron y un Boxival. PD:adopta una de mis quimeras si quieres Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 00:08 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Dô Rê Mî Fâ Sôl Lâ ¡¡Listo tu requiSîto!! Aqui esta tu snibuizel,pero como tu me diste 4 quimeras yo te dare tambien su version brillante mas otras dos quimeras. Archivo:Snibuizel.pngSnibuizel Archivo:Snibuizel_variocolor.pngSnibuizel brillante Archivo:Kudariemmet.pngKudariemmet Archivo:Noboringo.pngNoboringo PD:Visita mi evolucioninator y mi involucioninator. PDPD:Dime si quieres mas. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 15:10 28 jun 2011 (UTC) olaa ola quieres ser mi wikiamigo ponme a golemy yo si quieres te pongo a snyviel mejor amigo de sonic 15:53 28 jun 2011 (UTC) ayuda! Oye, ya que eres el unico administrador que sabe algo de codigo wiki, no nos puedes hacer dos favores? Solo es que en la portada cambies todo lo azul por algun verde que quede bien, y tambien que pongas esta imagen en la columna izquierda:thumb|310px|esta Muchas gracias, saludos! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:22 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Te regalo muchas mascotas Hola,este mensaje ha sido enviado a todos mis amigos porque alguien olvido firmar en el Centro de quimeras pokemon de palkiratina. Aqui estan las mascotas que querias (y si no las querias te las puedes quedar,yo insisto) Archivo:Marioshtomp.pngMarioshtomp Archivo:Luigardevoir.pngLuigardevoir Archivo:Klaneeyem.pngKlaneeyem Archivo:Scolipedotom_brillante.pngScolipedotom brillante Archivo:Amoongamask.pngAmoongamask Archivo:Electivinoir.pngElectivinoir PD:No me estoy enojando con quien olvido firmar,pero que a la proxima vez lo recuerde. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 00:24 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a crear articulos en mi wiki,porfavor,vas a ser administrador. Mi wiki. Palkia y otros 19:23 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Go to the new chat!!!!!! te voy ha hacer una entrevista para Butter for two!!! Conectate ahora!!! Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:00 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hey Podrias apuntarte al Instituto IceCream, si no tienes OC puedes cojer este Archivo:Entrenador_guay_NB_MM.png Archivo:Vs_Blackberry.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:22 4 jul 2011 (UTC) aluxion!!!!!!! plis ponte al chat para Butter For Two!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 14:30 4 jul 2011 (UTC) hola! hola Alux, me da pena hablarte... esque te admiro mucho. me preguntaba si me dejabas usar la tabla de tu Ijafja dex para la mia, y nada mas le cambio los colores... gracias de todos modos te admiro! --Dinokingler 17:19 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Two cosas 1. Podrias inscribirte en Instituto IceCream? el OC puede ser de videojuego y puedes poner como maximo 2 2. Apareces en La Ascencion de los Magneton Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:23 5 jul 2011 (UTC) ... No pasa nada n_n solo tengo que buscar unos 7 usuarios, no pasa nada Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:57 5 jul 2011 (UTC) quimera oye me podrias ayudar a hacer una quimera de Garchomp y Hydreigon GenosekutoX1000 17:31 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten un regalito Es mi cumple y pienso darte una mascota ten: Archivo:Phantado.png Se llama Phantado (le puedes cambiar el nombre) tipo Hielo y fantasma Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 14:09 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Me encanta ¡¡¡¡Muchisimas gracias Alux, me encanta!!!! Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 15:39 6 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy embopar oscuro 1999 ¿quieres ser mi amigo? hola me podrias... hola me podrias dejar una mascota que no sea phantado es que lla lo tengoel mejor amigo de sonic 08:58 7 jul 2011 (UTC) hola soy emboar oscuro 1999 y mi pokemon favorito es zekrom.por cierto, ¿puedo adoptar un inidouh?la oscuridad 11:00 7 jul 2011 (UTC) holaa Quiero adoptar el voltrob bola de navidad archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.pngdecid todos hola a mi pagina d eusuario ,decid todos hola a mi lider de gimnasio favoriritoooa que os gusta mi firma ehh ¿?archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 17:10 7 jul 2011 (UTC) ola ola me podrias de jar a voltorb por fa es mi pokemon favorito el mejor amigo de sonic 17:10 7 jul 2011 (UTC) ^^ Puede utilizarlar en tus articulos, pero el trato no lo entiendo, te refieres a que slo pongamos los tipos inventados?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:35 8 jul 2011 (UTC) ^^ Perfecto, me parece guay^^(Todavia no vi ejemplos XD)Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:46 8 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola me puedes regalar una mascota espero respuestas graciasla lokura de latios 10:45 9 jul 2011 (UTC) ok si esola lokura de latios 10:51 9 jul 2011 (UTC) quiero a? a este Scolipedotom Variocolor la lokura de latios 10:55 9 jul 2011 (UTC) =3 Ya que era un fakemon facil de dibujar le hize un artwork a Ellit :D Archivo:Ellit_artwork.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 11:15 10 jul 2011 (UTC) pokedex Me gustaría empezar poniendo la plantilla de mi dex como la de la tuya, pero no se como hacerla. Un saludo. Santisgo 14:45 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Amigos Hola ya que me vas a ayudar creo que tambien podriamos ser amigos. Espero tu respuesta.Santisgo 14:51 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Tipo ¿Me dejarias poner a un Fakemon de la Duo Dex el tipo Salvaje? Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 14:54 12 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Ya esta es esta pagina. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 15:06 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Tabla emm... hola soy BlinBlaen y te queria pedir si me prestabas tu tabla que usas en tu pokedex, si quieres le cambio los colores para que no sea tan igual, otra cosita: ERES GENIAL Y ME GUSTAN TUS POKEMON!!! REGIONES Hola Alux gracias por aceotarme como uno de tus colegas. Me podrias ayudar con mi región ( BAYARD ) La región preferiria que fuesen una isla grande y dos pequeñas alrededor si me ayudases seria genial. Gracias..Santisgo 15:43 13 jul 2011 (UTC) para adopciones alux voi a donar uno,sera como de carnavales:se llama solosto y es como un pokemon basura:Archivo:Mierda.gif De pokeinventos.blogspot.com 21:22 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Heey Hoola jeje hace bastante que no te saludo, oye (esto alomejor lo ves un poco fuera de contexto) no te lo tomes a mal ok, pero tengo el gusanillo de saber cuantos años tienes jaja esque como en tu pagina de usuario nos dejas con la intriga..xd saludos ;) 22:05 14 jul 2011 (UTC) sprite oie me podrias aser la evolucion de mi sprite plis no importa q base utilizes solo q no sea parado ok plis.thumb Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 03:22 15 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias me encanto Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 15:04 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya pero... cuando voy a editar siempre me sale así¿cómo lo cambio?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 15:50 15 jul 2011 (UTC) thumb|left Holaa solo tengo curiosidad, porque aveces me pienso que eres un adulto o algo asi xd jeje si no me la quieres decir no pasa nada, de vrdad. yo tengo 14 ;) bye 15:49 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Adoro Tus Fakemon, en serio, tienes arte, ¿me puedes dar un Firocket, por favor?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 14:32 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Adoptar Hola Alux soy Arceus1104 y eres el mejor haciendo fakemons y es que me encanta Woboser y Wobosy ¿podria adoptarlos por favor? Arceus1104 13:44 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Un consejo Si quieres un consejo, deberías añadir las páginas de tus Fakemon a Categorías, no es una olbigación, sólo un consejo, tenlo presente. Además, son buenísimosKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:01 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Te regalo uno de mis Fakemon, se llama ToxigonArchivo:Toxigon_sprite.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:01 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿En tu pokédex tienes algún Fakemon Fósil?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 11:17 27 jul 2011 (UTC) TU No te pierdas el final de temporada de Poke Parodias, tu personaje juega un papel muy importante en el desenlace ademas una batalla El Culto de Kanto VS Magneton Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:44 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! ¿Podriamos ser amigos? Si aceptas ponme a suicune, ati a snivy ¿cierto? Salu2!! --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 10:19 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Region Hola Alux soy Arceus1104 y te queria decir que me gustaria que Ijafja apareciera en PEM (si quieres) es que me encanta tu region y tus pokemon y por eso me gustaria que apareciera.Gracias.Espero que digas que si.Adios.Arceus1104 Si quieres salir en mis historias... acuérdate de apuntarte a Historias de Kyogre(Inscripciones) Si quieres salir en mis historias acuérdate de apuntarte a Historias de Kyogre(Inscripciones) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 17:00 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena!!! por completar la dex Archivo:Alux's_snivy.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 16:10 2 ago 2011 (UTC) ya quiero salir en scary pokémon plis Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 09:49 4 ago 2011 (UTC) serie alux quieres participar en mi serie seria un gran honor para mi plis Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifVisitame Archivo:Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajeArchivo:Staraptor_mini.gifO mira estoArchivo:Aipom_mini.gif 11:42 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Permiso Hola alux una pregunta ¿puedo usar el tipo luz? creo que tu lo creaste lo usare para un fakemon mio Ultra Gallade 22:01 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Porfa Comenta en Que bello es evolucionar y La exploracion a la Cueva Cascada Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:45 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Alux He visto tus sprites y sinceramente, eres bueno. Así que quiero pedirte una cosa: Quiero que diseñes las mascotas de mi juego Pokémon Edición Verde/Rosa. Son: El Verde Fuerza, El Rosa Mente y el Azul(azul marino) Maldad. Son de Tipo Lucha/Dragón, Psíquico/Dragón y Dragón/Siniestro. GRACIAS.Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:12 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Eso está hecho |: ) y por si no te fijaste, estos tres forman un círculo: Verde vence a Azul, Azul vence a Rosa, Rosa vence a Verde y así todo el rato Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 13:21 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_Sandile.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle.png AL FFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN Se me fastidio el sai y tuve que intentarlo en mspaint y me salio de culo luego intente arreglar el sai y no pude y me lo baje e instale again y los hize..........Archivo:Cara_de_Sandile.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Sewaddle_2.png Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 15:55 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Hey Solo queria decirte que puedes usar a los enemigos de Poke Parodias, por si quieres, tambien podemos hacer un crossorver alguna vez Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:00 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues dar ideas sobre cómo podrían ser, es decir, qué forma tendrían y a cambio te doy esto. Es la evolución de tu Fakemon FirocketArchivo:Duocket.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 15:43 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias gracias a tus ideas, voy por buen camino, Muchas gracias Alux Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 22:15 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Ah sólo una cosa más:¿verde, rosa y azul marino(o sólo azul) cómo se dicen en japonés?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 11:56 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues el verde ya casi está¿cómo lo podría mejorar?Archivo:Dragón_verde.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 12:05 15 ago 2011 (UTC) AL FIN YA HICE LOS TRES. sólo me falta que alguien me ayude con sus Atrworks. El azul se llama Burugon, el Rosa Pinkusaur y el verde no sé Archivo:Dragones_azullverderosa.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 14:59 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Mascota he leido en tu centro de Adopción que a partir de 2 de tus pokémons favoritos creas su unión.Me podrías crear a un Oshawott y un Tepig. Gracias: Doma dragones 15:38 15 ago 2011 (UTC) tropet tropet esta sin tu new estilo, siento molestar Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 14:38 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias quería pedirte un último favor: que le dieses el nombre al dragón verde(tiene que tener en su nombre, verde en japonés) además, por tus ayudas, te doy esto otro: la preevolución de Ufon, es una mininaveArchivo:Zangavni.png Al final lo llamé Vimidori, auque igual le cambio la i final por una y, pero no sé Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:03 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Otra cosa Crisfly y Beastrex, si estuviesen en Ijafja, serían de Bicho/Cristal y Roca/Salvaje Archivo:Crisfly_sprite.pngArchivo:Beastrex_sprite.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 13:14 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Una pequeña queja Es sobre Scary Pokemon, esta graciosa y tal pero es que mi personaje Hitmontop lo pones como un estupido, yo solo dije un poco tonto, es el jefe de los reclutas, deberian admirarle o quedar alguna vez bien o al menos ganarse el respeto de lider de reclutas o que en un epi se le vea chulo pero es que siempre le pasa todo lo malo: #Siempre tiene que hablar de torturar a reclutas con voz siniestras, se supone que el es un noble gerrero tonto #Siempre trata mal a los reclutas se supone que no es asi #A Snivy le tratan como admiracion mientras que los reclutas tratan a Hitmontop (que es su jefe) como un trapo #Arruinasteis su sueño de casarse con UNA manaphy #Le dieron con un Ciclon Hojas nada mas despertarse #Habeis hecho que odie el ketchup #Me convirtieron en gusano #Casi la palma dos veces #Le habeis puesto de bocazas #Casi me matan dos reclutas y eso que solo va por el epi 10 imaginate despues me mataras o me convertiras en un weedle es una injusticia, la unica vez que quedo bien fue en Bajo Tierra y en Pesadilla en Pokemon Street y eso que son de otra serie Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:24 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Crossorver Te queria proponer un crossorver, seria asi: Yo - La Evolucion de los Ditto 1ªparte: Riolu y Monferno recibe un nuevo equipo explorador de 5, ademas de que descubren que las personas desaparecen, es entonces cuando Treecko, Hitmontop y Poochyena desaparecen, este ultimo junto a la deseonita o como sea que acababan de encontrar, Porygon2 ivestiga y tras inspeccionar el lugar junto a Snivy y Marshtomp descubren un trozo de metal que viene del planeta Kanto, en la escena final se ve al Culto de Kanto riendose mientras sostienen la deseonita y adjudicando que pronto EXTERMINARAN Tu - La presiada Deseonita: Marshtomp y Snivy piden ayuda a algunos reclutas para buscar a los Ditto mientras que el Culto Misterio, Riolu y Monferno lo buscan en el Risco Sharpedo, Porygon 2 dice que el extraño material es atraido por la punta de un edificio, todos van alli y se encuentran con Sewaddles pero resultan ser robots, al final cuando llegan a donde estan Ditto Az. (el azul/celeste) dice que los Ditto Evolucionaran y se convierte con la Deseonita en Wobbufet (esto es una parodia y no saben que es un wobufet) Yo - La Evolucion de los Ditto 2ªparte: Ditto Az. / Wobbufet manda a los heroes al calabozo, alli les cuenta que con al deseonita convertira a todos los humanos en Dittos, por desgracia la parte mala del deseo hace que empieze a darles pena y como los Ditto no tienen sentimientos Ditto Mar. lo mata y decide tomar su lugar como luder del Culto de Kanto pero al morir Ditto Az. se cierra el sistema y se abren las mazmorras, asi que usan sus teletransporte y escapan, al fial Riolu y Snivy se despiden diciendo el primero que le recuerda a un buen amigo suyo PD: Si aceptas este es el Culto de Kanto Archivo:MM_shiny_Ditto.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto_Am.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ditto_Ma.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:11 18 ago 2011 (UTC) :) Bien, hago un par de cosas en Ciudad Pokefanon (te pongo como Snivy) y empiezo a hacerlo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:33 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ERROR De los Ditto solo el Ditto Azul evoluciona, ademas Ditto Az. sigue igual de psicopata y no habla Wobbu sino le quita el suspense, ahora lo cambio Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:39 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Puedo recolorear y modificar el sprite de Pupod, es para mi dex y no tengo ideas.¡El editor mas divertido! 16:42 30 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola puedes hacerme un mm de silver(sonic)Archivo:Super sonic.1.gif`la mejor transformacion de sonicArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 10:20 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Me Puedes mejorar este mapa: Archivo:Nistira_mapa.png. Es mi región pero no se hacerlo bien así que me ayudas PORFAVOR!!!. ¡El editor mas divertido! 22:10 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Cómo pusiste más filas cuando ya las había? lo he intentado más de una vez pero nada Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 13:44 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Porfa Escribe un comentario en mi blog galletas!!! (y de paso haz la encuesta) que como gran maestro de fakes que eres quiero que me des tu opinion PD: Despues de la 2ªTempora de El Equipo Pokemon-XD te iras a la dimension de Poke Parodias otra vez (En la temp.5) y luego habra una misiserie (15 epis) de: Snivy Adventures Dimension Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:42 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Porfa Comenta en mi blog Galletas!!! 2, quiero que me digas como gran maestro fake si te gustan mis fakes (y de paso haz mi encuesta) PD: Al terminar la 2ªTemporada de El Equipo Pokemon-XD Snivy volvera a las Poke Parodias (Temporada 5), tras eso hare una serie (de dos temporadas) llamada Snivy Adventures Dimension Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:46 8 sep 2011 (UTC) region hola alux mucha jente me a recomendado a ti para hacer regiones me podrias hacer una como ijafja gracias por cierto quieres ser mi amigoGran deoxis 21:18 9 sep 2011 (UTC) conectat en el chat alux puede ser como tu quieras pero si es parecida ha ijafja con islas y cosas de esas mejor Gran deoxis 10:22 11 sep 2011 (UTC) region hola la region se llamara medinium region hola la region se llamara medinium Gran deoxis 12:50 11 sep 2011 (UTC)